


Sugar Sweet

by Shegry



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, dancing around the kitchen, mishaps with icing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shegry/pseuds/Shegry
Summary: Mikleo scoops the icing into a plastic bag with a hole on the end and begins pushing it out onto the warm cupcake bottoms with a careful precision, making perfect curls. It’s calming for the six he gets to do before he realizes that the little tub that held the leftover icing was suddenly missing, and Sorey was out of his line of vision. It’s okay, he thinks to himself, it’s fine. It’s just icing.And then there’s something cold on his cheek.And Mikleo thinks that it may not be fine.





	Sugar Sweet

“Sorey-” Mikleo starts, but is immediately cut off by a whine.

“Let me help! What’s the worst that could happen?” Sorey has been trying to get his hands into Mikleo’s flour for the past  _ five minutes,  _ and Mikleo is getting so incredibly  _ frustrated, come on Sorey, just let me do this. _

“Well, knowing you, and knowing Rose, who tried to teach you every way to  _ not _ make a cheesecake, at least one of our baking tins will catch fire and two others will have irremovable food bits on them by the time we’re ready to clean up whatever mess you make.” Mikleo isn’t sure how Sorey’s hands aren’t sore from the amount of times he’d attempted to bat them away with his own, or why he’s so damn persistent, it’s not like he’s ever wanted to help before.

“Let me do something simple, then. Please, Mikkey?” All attempts at swatting cease as Sorey wraps his arms around Mikleo’s waist instead, resting his chin on the shoulder in front of him and leaning his forehead against white hair. He peeks down at the counter in front of him, at the various foodstuffs that have yet to be used, and then up to Mikleo’s face. He can almost see the frustrated lines on his face, but then again, he also feels the familiar slump of defeat before a kiss is placed on his tanned cheek.

“You’re terrible,” Mikleo says, because he doesn’t want to say something that will give Sorey free range to his baking supplies. “Don’t touch my sugar, got it?” 

Sorey hums a simple “mm hmm” as confirmation and doesn’t move from his spot behind Mikleo, watching as his boyfriend mixes a bunch of stuff together. He can’t tell the difference between the flour and the sugar, though he knows they’re both there; there’s vanilla, he knows what that is, and milk and some other things. He studies Mikleo’s hands as they mix and pour and whatever else they’re doing, and doesn’t even realize he’s being called until he feels an elbow nudging back against one of his arms.

“Hello? Earth to Sorey, are you still there?” 

“Sorry,” he responds, and his smile earns him an eye roll. 

“Can you please put the cupcake wrappers in the tin? You’ll have to let go of me, I know that’s going to be difficult,” Mikleo teases, and Sorey nearly licks him for it. He would have succeeded if Mikleo hadn’t wormed out of his grasp in time and planted himself a good two feet away, ignoring Sorey’s pout and instead shoving a handful of brightly-colored paper wrappers in his direction.

Thankfully, Sorey doesn’t put up much of a fight and takes the wrappers, turning to search out the cupcake tins. Mikleo finishes the batter preparations as he hears the pan finally being pulled out of a cabinet above the stove. He watches him put the wrappers into it, amused at the fact that Sorey’s fingers aren’t exactly built to work with small pieces of paper. It’s entertaining, watching him trying to get them separated, thumbing at the same two for a while as his face stiffens in concentration. He’s squinting, and biting his tongue so that it sticks out between his lips, and Mikleo finds it both hilarious and a bit endearing. When Sorey has them all arranged, he looks so damn proud of himself that Mikleo can’t help but snicker behind his hand, and the smile he receives in response is worth waiting the extra couple minutes.

Mikleo doesn’t let Sorey anywhere near him as he pours the batter into the wrappers, making him stand on the other side of the kitchen, where he ends up hopping up onto the counter. His heels bump on the cabinets below him a couple times, earning him a glance from Mikleo, but he doesn’t protest until the cupcakes are in the oven and safe from his eager hands.

“C’mere,” he calls to Mikleo as he’s setting the timer. The gentle patting of soft feet against the tile floor reminds Sorey of a song that exists in his head, and he swings his head from side to side as if it were playing throughout the kitchen.

“What are you so smiley about?” Mikleo asks once he gets close enough that Sorey jumps off the counter and lands directly in front of him, but doesn’t back away. “What are you doing?”

Sorey is already in the process of pushing his right hand into Mikleo’s left, placing the other on the small of his back and pulling him close. “Sorey,” he says, but there’s not much meaning behind the word, not that Sorey would stop now anyway, especially once he starts to hum. The taller boy moves first and Mikleo follows, and they begin to dance to the easy rhythm set by Sorey’s soft humming.

It’s silly, the thought of dancing in the kitchen as cupcakes bake in the oven. Actually, it’s almost horribly cliche and Mikleo can’t believe he’s being subject to it, but he doesn’t stop; on the contrary, Mikleo leans into their steps, squeezing the hand that’s holding his and listening to Sorey’s voice. It’s a nice melody, he decides. It reminds him of stone and the gentle patter of small waterfalls and still pools. 

It comes to an anticlimactic end, like Sorey just ended mid-phrase, and he doesn’t even realize he’s pressed up against the counter until it’s silent and he looks up to see a smile so bright Mikleo swears he’s looking up at the sun. Sorey lifts him the extra bit needed for Mikleo to sit up on the counter like he had been earlier, nuzzling his face into his chest and enjoying the couple inches Mikleo has on him for a change. The weight of Mikleo’s arms on his shoulders makes Sorey laugh, and yeah, he’s not going to be moving for quite a while.

The timer startles them, both too content with each other’s presence to move, until Mikleo remembers the timer means it’s time for food to come out of the oven before it burns, and he has to shoo Sorey off of him.

“You have to move now,” he grumbles, tapping Sorey on the head while trying to pry one of his arms from around his midsection. Sorey shakes his head against Mikleo’s chest, which means Mikleo has to try a little harder.

“If we don’t get the cupcakes out, we’ll never get to ice them,” he tries again, and that gets Sorey’s attention. He takes that moment to push the larger boy the rest of the way off of him, maneuvering over to the oven mitts hanging by the stove and pulling one on so he can pull out the cupcakes. When he reaches for a toothpick to check if they’re done, Sorey stops him.

“Can I?” he asks, and Mikleo really can’t say no, so he lets Sorey test them. When the toothpick comes out clean, Sorey practically beams, and Mikleo can’t hide his own grin as he pulls out the premade icing. He’s met with a problem when, within three seconds of the icing being out of the cupboard, Sorey is already trying to pull it out of his hands.

“No,” Mikleo tries to tell him, holding the container as far from tan needy hands as possible. “No.”

Sorey whines out Mikleo’s name while still grasping for the icing before slumping full-body against his smaller partner, causing them both to go nearly crashing down to the floor. Mikleo puts out a foot and a hand in time to stop them, trying to save the icing and his boyfriend from falling onto the cold tile below.

“Can you not?” He scolds as he pushes back up and shoves Sorey into an upright position so that he’s mostly standing. Sorey doesn’t move, standing there like a statue, and Mikleo decides he really would like to ice the cupcakes. He pretends not to notice the way green eyes follow him. 

Mikleo scoops the icing into a plastic bag with a hole on the end and begins pushing it out onto the warm cupcake bottoms with a careful precision, making perfect curls. It’s calming for the six he gets to do before he realizes that the little tub that held the leftover icing was suddenly missing, and Sorey was out of his line of vision.  _ It’s okay, _ he thinks to himself,  _ it’s fine. It’s just icing. _

And then there’s something cold on his cheek.

And Mikleo thinks that it may not be fine.

There’s giggling behind him, clearly from the culprit of this icing-related mishap, but Mikleo doesn’t turn around, because that would encourage him - it’s better not to give a reaction. Of course he thinks this for only a moment before he feels another cold dab on his other cheek, but he continues icing until he’s onto the last cupcake, the last bit of his icing, and the last bit of his patience, and he can feel Sorey’s finger on his neck. 

“Sorey!” He yells, dropping his icing onto the last cupcake and disturbing the perfect ribbon he’d been making. He’s turned around in half a second, and it’s all downhill from there. He knew from the start what Sorey was planning, but his efforts are in vain: his feet can only carry him so far so fast, and they don’t do him much good when a hand finds his arm and stops him, pulling him into Sorey’s chest. “Please do not.”

“Hmmm…. why not?” 

Mikleo doesn’t have a reasonable comeback besides  _ I just really don’t want you to lick my face, _ and he knows that’s not going to stop him; not when Sorey places a kiss to his lips and Mikleo can taste the icing he’d eaten before. It’s soft and slow and everything Mikleo expected it not to be, considering what he’d had to put up with since he started this whole project.

“Sorey,” he mutters against lips coated in remnants vanilla and sugar, reaching up to swipe at some of the frosting that was dabbed onto his cheek because it was starting to get annoying just sitting here, but Sorey’s reflexes had always been lightning-fast and he found his wrist caught before he could get to it. 

Thus sparked a line of kisses along the edge of his mouth, across his cheek, and right to the spot where Sorey had placed his trap.  _ Of course, _ Mikleo thinks and he braces himself for the inevitable swipe of a tongue across his cheekbone, and low and behold, Sorey does just that. It makes Mikleo scrunch up his face and let a disgruntled puff of air through his nose, batting at his boyfriend to try and get away as the other boy has the audacity to  _ laugh _ at him,  _ what the hell. _

To Mikleo’s obvious relief and Sorey’s obvious reluctance, Sorey’s laughing forces him to relent and Mikleo goes after the icing on the other side of his face before his boyfriend can get to that one too, wiping it off with his thumb and popping the sweet frosting into his mouth. He forgets about the bit on his neck until Sorey puts his own hand on Mikleo’s shoulder to retrieve it with the pad of his index finger, and eating that bit as Mikleo finally starts laughing. 

“Sorry,” Sorey says, voice laced with giggles, “I couldn’t help it. You looked just as sweet.”

“Just as sweet?”

“As the icing,” Sorey clarifies, and he thinks Mikleo looks better with a red flush across his cheeks than with white smears of icing he’d left there before. 

“You hopeless romantic,” Mikleo counters, but before he pulls away he wants another taste of the vanilla on Sorey’s lips. He pulls Sorey’s head down with a hand on his cheek, and places a kiss as sugar-sweet on his lips as the one Sorey had left on his own before. With a teasing swipe of his tongue, Mikleo pulls away and out of toned arms before they can trap him there and insist on keeping him hostage for another 20 minutes. 

Mikleo faces the counter and gingerly picks a cupcake out of the tin, still warm but cool enough. The frosting on it is all squished and lopsided from where Sorey made him drop the frosting bag on it, and he spins around to hold it out to his boyfriend.

“For you,” he says with an innocent smile and a tug of his lips, and Sorey loses it. He reaches out to take the cupcake but doubles over himself laughing before he can close his fingers around the sad-looking dessert, hands on his knees to keep himself up. Mikleo thinks it’s the sweetest thing he’s ever heard.

**Author's Note:**

> [finger guns] i'm gay


End file.
